Love Lost, Love Gained
by Miirym
Summary: Kagome discovers her true love only to loose it again, and whats this, shes now trapped in the future and goes to a new highschool...See what happens next in the story of her life. rated M, just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Kitsune: This is a revised version of Chapter 1. It was brought to my attention that I needed to spell check it, and I did. I hope this helps any who found it annoying with the few misspellings I had. For those who already have been annoyed, gomen, but I just got a computer that I could download a spell checker on, and I originally wrote it on paper and then on word pad. If word pad has a spell checker I didn't know it. Hopefully this will help me from making as many spelling errors.

THANK YOU.

"Wake up Kagome!" Kagome's mom yelled from the kitchen, where she was making breakfast. "Souta, go wake your sister." Their mom told her son as she placed another plate on the table. Souta slowly got out of his seat and smiled at his mom. "Hai kaasan!" He quickly walked out of the kitchen, then ran up the stairs, stopping at his sisters door." Kagome! Wake up your gonna be late! Oh come on and wake up! " When Kagome didn't answer, Souta opened her door a tiny crack and peeked in. At seeing his sister still in bed, dead asleep, he burst in and jumped on the still sleeping Kagome. "Souta! What do you think your doing you little creep! Outta my room, NOW!" Kagome screamed as she tried to untangle herself from her blanket, while trying to hold them around herself so that her brother wouldn't see the choice of nightwear that she decided to wear the night before. "Mom told me to wake you up. Your gonna be late if you don't hurry up and get dressed. Mom already has breakfast cooked.!" he said quickly as he jumped off her bed and ran out of her room. Accidentally slamming the door on his way out. A hasty "Sorry" was heard as he quickly ran into the kitchen to finished wolfing down his breakfast.

Kagome let a small smile come to her face as she heard her brother's hasty apology. She lightly shook her head as she stood up, and headed towards her bathroom. She quickly stripped out of her nightgown and took a record breaking shower.

As soon as Kagome was out of the shower, she started in on the long process of picking out what to wear since it was the first day of school at her new high school. She finally decided on a black tank top that had flames at the bottom and a long sleeved black fishnet shirt to go over it. She also choose a b lack skirt (sorta like the one she wears with her normal green uniform.) with knee high stockings.

Once again she heard her mother yell from the kitchen for her to hurry up. 'Oh great...another day of being normal and going to school, just to be bored to death. Especially since I won't have anyone to talk to, since they are still at my old school.' Kagome thought as she began to walk down the stairs towards the kitchen.

When she walked into the kitchen she had to cover her ears as her mother yelled," Kagome, I mean it. Get up! Your gonna be late!" Kagome just smiled. "Chill mom. The new school I'm going to is only ten minutes away. I have plenty of time." She sat down at the table and quickly drank her glass of milk. "No Kagome, your school is thrity minutes away. The one we thought you would be going to is fully so they put you in another one." Kagome's mom told Kagome as she packed Souta's lunch. "But mom I thought I was already enrolled at that one?" Kagome burst out as she stood up. Her mother let out a soft sigh. "You were, but they decided that you had missed so many days that they couldn't afford it so you are now going to be going to a new school. If only you hadn't missed so many days, going to the feudal era so much you wouldn't have to change schools at all." At the mention of the feudal era, Kagome had to take a deep breath as she tried to take control of her emotions that wanted to break free. Kagome glanced up at the clock and nearly fell over as she saw the time. "When was you planning on telling me that I had to go to a different school that was even farther away!" Kagome yelled as she ran to the fridge and pulled out a candy bar and a soda. "Well last night dear, but you seemed so tired that I didn't want to bother you. I thought it better that you get your rest." Kagome's mom explained as Kagome gave her a hug then ran to the door hastily taking the time to put on her shoes before she ran out the door.

As Kagome ran, her thoughts went back to the final battle and replayed the events as if she was there once again.

FLASHBACK

Kagome heard screams coming from every direction. She couldn't tell if it was her friends and allies screaming or if it was their enemies screams that she couldn't get out of her head. She tried her best not to think about all the people that had already died in this battle, she was shocked beyond all reason when she found out that the battle had not been going on very long. She tried to keep her mind off everything that might distract her. She focused solely on shooting her arrows where they were needed. She watched as Koga and Ayumi fought with the wind sorceress, Kagura, while InuYasha and Sesshomaru battled with Naraku. She continued to take out lesser demons with her arrows as she caught sight of Sango and Miroku fighting back to back against the never ending army of lesser demons.

Kagome was never so glad as she was when she thought about them leaving Shippo and Kirara behind at Kaede's village until they returned.

She through that, they might actually win this battle without very many deaths, but that was before Kikyo showed up. At the sight of her, InuYasha hesitated just a fraction of a second, but in that breif hesitation it gave Naraku the advantage he needed. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Naraku's deadly tentilces pierced InuYasha's body from different directions. The tetsuiga slwoly slipped from his fingers as she rasped out a few labored breaths. Her eyes misted over as Naraku pulled his tenticles out of InuYasha's dying body. Forgetting what Sesshomary had asked of her before the battle started, Kagome quickly stood up from her hidden location and began to run towards InuYasha.

FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK

"Kagome, I need you to listen to me. Tomorrow we shall finally face Naraku for the last time. Naraku will try to use you against the rest of us if he can. So when we are fighting you are to stay hidden" Sesshomaru quickly silenced her protests with a hand as he began to talk again. "Kagome no one knows better then I about your feelings on fightings Naraku. I know you want to fight him, to protect your friends, loved ones and to avenge everyone that Naraku has killed. However, if something happens to you then all our efforts will be for nothing. Without you we can not purify the Shikon Jewel. Then it will just fall into corrupt hands again. I want you to stay at a distance and use your arrows to help destroy any lesser demons that you can. Do not go into close combat. No matter how good you are with your Katanas. I repeat, and this Sesshomaru does not repeat himself, do not go into close combat. Do you hear me?" Sesshomaru finsihed as he looked down to a nearly furious Kagome.

Kagome turned her back to Sesshomaru. "Yes Sesshomaru, I hear yout but that don't mean that I will listen." She said defiantly as she began to walk away from Sesshomaru. However, she didn't get very far before Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and spun her arond to face him. "Kagome do nto be foolish! Can't you see that you have to survive. You may not care about your life, but others do. I do. Kagome you have to live, for everyone." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Kagome tightly to him as her head rested against his armor less and silk covered chest. Sesshomaru buried his nose in her hair as she inhailed a deep breath taking in the scent that he knew to be uniquely Kagome's. She slowly pulled away from him and placed a soft hand on his cheek as she let her thumb trace along the magenta stripes that adorned Sesshomaru's face. Kagome looked deep into his molten gold colored eyes, that at the moment were not the emotionless eyes that he usually had. No these eyes were filled with so many emotions. She nearly lost herself in his eyes as she felt Sesshomaru draw her closer to his body while his head moved slowly towards hers.

Kitsune: well that was it. so what did you think? want to read more? review and tell me your thoughts. especially if you have any tips or suggestions to make this story better. hope ya liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitsune: GOMEN! This will be a good sized update update, and I will update again either tomorrow or the day after to make up for all my tardiness about my stories. Thank you guys for always being so patient. Hope you enjoy it.

Last Time:

FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK

"Kagome, I need you to listen to me. Tomorrow we shall finally face Naraku for the last time. Naraku will try to use you against the rest of us if he can. So when we are fighting you are to stay hidden" Sesshomaru quickly silenced her protests with a hand as he began to talk again. "Kagome no one knows better then I about your feelings on fightings Naraku. I know you want to fight him, to protect your friends, loved ones and to avenge everyone that Naraku has killed. However, if something happens to you then all our efforts will be for nothing. Without you we can not purify the Shikon Jewel. Then it will just fall into corrupt hands again. I want you to stay at a distance and use your arrows to help destroy any lesser demons that you can. Do not go into close combat. No matter how good you are with your Katanas. I repeat, and this Sesshomaru does not repeat himself, do not go into close combat. Do you hear me?" Sesshomaru finished as he looked down to a nearly furious Kagome.

Kagome turned her back to Sesshomaru. "Yes Sesshomaru, I hear yout but that don't mean that I will listen." She said defiantly as she began to walk away from Sesshomaru. However, she didn't get very far before Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "Kagome do not be foolish! Can't you see that you have to survive. You may not care about your life, but others do. I do. Kagome you have to live, for everyone." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Kagome tightly to him as her head rested against his armor less and silk covered chest. Sesshomaru buried his nose in her hair as she in hailed a deep breath taking in the scent that he knew to be uniquely Kagome's. She slowly pulled away from him and placed a soft hand on his cheek as she let her thumb trace along the magenta stripes that adorned Sesshomaru's face. Kagome looked deep into his molten gold colored eyes, that at the moment were not the emotionless eyes that he usually had. No these eyes were filled with so many emotions. She nearly lost herself in his eyes as she felt Sesshomaru draw her closer to his body while his head moved slowly towards hers.

This Time:

A few moments later their lips were only a breath away from touching as they continued to stare into each others eyes. Sesshomaru finally closed the small space between them as he softly pressed his lips to hers. As he felt her response to his kiss, he deepened it a little, letting only a small fraction of his pesnt of desire leek into the kiss. His arms tightly encircled her waist as their kiss slowly came to an end from lack of air. Kagome shyly let her arms slip around his neck as she snuggled to his inviting body a little more with the top of her head tucked comfortably under his chin as he rested his head on hers

"Kagome...this Sesshomaru does not apologize for his actions. I have desired to do that for a long time, but did not because I thought you loved my witless brother. After all he has suffered, I was not going to take away the one thing that could bring him more happiness then anything else. So now, I ask, are you in love with InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked as he tilted her head back so she was looking up at him.

A small sad smile came onto her face, "I do love InuYasha..." Before she could finish, Sesshomaru dropped his arms from around her waist and turned away and began to walk off.

"I see." His voice had went back to its normal emotionless tone as he moved farther away from her.

"No you do not see." Kagome said as she caught up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, while her cheek was pressed again his back.

"Kagome, I see all that needs to be seen. You do not have to tell anymore." She shook her head slightly and forced Sesshomaru to turn around, facing her. "Let me finish."

At his silence, she took it as a 'go ahead' and began to finish what she had been trying to say. She looked up at him, so she could watch his face as she began to speak. "I do love InuYasha," She saw pain flash in his eyes, but she just gave his hand a soft squeeze and continued, "but as a dear friend and brother." She smiled as she saw his face lighten up a bit. "Just as I love Miroku as a brother, even though he is a pervert, and Sango as my sister. However, I must tell you. There is someone that I love as more then a friend or family." Kagome smiled at the thought of the one who had won her heart over, after she realized that InuYasha would never love her. She felt him begin to pull away from her. "Wait..."She wrapped her arms around his neck as she giggled softly.

"Don't you want to know who he is...?" She asked as she smiled a little more. "Why would I care," he said as she put on a fake pout and pressed a little closer to him. Looking up at him she spoke softly. "Because the one I love is you." She couldn't help but giggle as she saw his delicate eyebrows shoot up to his hair line. "You love me?" He asks as if he hadn't heard her correctly. At her soft nod, a smile graced his face as he grabbed her up and swung her around then softly put her feet back on the ground. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

END FLASHBACK WITHIN THE FLASHBACK

Kagome knelt beside InuYasha as he slowly opened his eyes.

His eyes slowly went from Kagome to Naraku and back to Kagome before moving to Kikyo as she walked up beside Naraku. "He is so weak and pathetic, don't you think, mate?" Naraku taunted as he held out his arm to Kikyo, allowing her to press her corpse body against his tentacled one. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

While Naraku and Kikyo tortured InuYasha, Kagome quickly glanced around hunting for Sango and Miroku. Sesshomaru stood at her back, protecting her from advancing demons as she held InuYasha's head on her lap and finally caught sight of Miroku. He was holding his cursed hand close to his stomach as he slashed at on coming demons with his staff. A very pale Sango leaned up against a tree behind Miroku. She gasped out as she saw them disappear under a new wave of demons. When the wave of demons moved, she saw no sign of her friends.

Tears came to her eyes as she knew that Sango and Miroku had fallen in battle. Sesshomaru, using his acid whip, destroyed a few demons that was advancing up on Kagome from the side, snapping her out her sorrow. Her eyes went back to InuYasha as she saw a few lone tears slip down his cheeks.

"Yes, he is very weak. And he has no idea what a woman really wants." Kikyo laughed at the look on InuYasha's face. "Don't look so surprised. Did you honestly think that I loved you, and that your pathetic actions would ever please me? Oh what a stupid hanyou you are." She laughed and rubbed her body against Naraku's letting InuYasha watch as his ragged breath slowly stopped all together.

END FLASHBACK

Kagome forced herself to stop thinking about the past and what all she had lost that day. Tears formed on the edge of her eyes as her thoughts flew to Sesshomaru and the love that she felt for him. 'Oh Sessho, why did you have to die...Why did you leave me...' She thought as she tried to steady her emotions.

She didn't even notice that she was still running until she ran into a very firm, yet soft object. She blinked a few times as she fell back onto the ground.

"Are you alright miss?"

Kagome looked up into the face of a young man, around her age with startling green eyes and long red hair. "Yes...I'm fine...I didn't see you there, I'm sorry." she admitted as she blushed slightly in embarrassment. The red haired man smiled and held out his hand to her. "It is quite alright, you seemed to be in quite a hurry. If I may inquire as to where you were going in such haste?" He asked as he gently pulled her feet. "Umm... I was on my to...School! I'm sorry, but I am going to be late!" She cried out as she grabbed her bag and started running again.

The red haired man just blinked a bit as the girl disappeared around the corner. "What an unusual girl." he said to himself as he looked at his watch. "Oh, speaking of being late, I will be if I don't hurry." He quickly set off walking towards his school.

Kagome sat impatiently in the office as the old secretary went about trying to find her uniform and schedule. "Have you found it yet?" she asked as she approached the front desk again.

"Now don't you go giving me any lip now, do you hear me young lady. I won't stand for it." She said as she slammed a schedule down on the desk. She turned and grabbed a black and silver uniform and threw it at Kagome. She easily caught it and picked up her schedule. She looked down at her uniform and noticed that the bag it was neatly placed in had the words "Males Uniform" in big bold letters across it. "This is a guy's uniform!" Kagome said as she glanced at the elder woman. "You wanted a uniform so bad, well now you got one. So go change into it while I call someone up here to show you to your classes." She curtly turned from Kagome to her intercom. "Will Shuichi Minamino please come to the office. Shuichi Minamino, to the office please." She turned off the intercom and turned around to face Kagome. "I done told you to get changed. You have your shoes and everything you need in there. What are you waiting for!"

Kagome glared at the old bag as she walked into the changing room. She quickly stripped off her clothes, stocking, and shoes. She quickly put on her new uniform, liking how the uniform fit her. 'Well at least this uniform isn't to bad. It's pretty comfortable. I can easily move in it too, makes it easier if I have to fight.' She sighed as that last thought crossed her mind. 'Kagome, don't think like that. I don't have to fight for my life anymore..'

Kitsune: hope ya liked it. I will have more very soon. I just need to type it up, and its almost 1 am, and I need sleep! Lol. I cant wait to read reviews! **(hinthint)**


End file.
